falloutfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
凡洛動物標本
(interior) |footer = }} Van Lowe Taxidermy is a store within Lewisburg in 2102, added by the Wild Appalachia add-on. Background Van Lowe Taxidermy was owned by Shelley van Lowe who inherited it from her parents when they died.Life with Calvin She eventually sold it to the Bysshe CompanyProperty deed when she left Lewisburg after her brother Calvin's disappearance.Van Lowe Taxidermy#To Calvin, From Shelley The store has a secret basement lab which is accessible by pressing the laundry day date on the wall calendar next to the laundry.Further instructions This was built by the Bysshe Company for Calvin van Lowe on a weekend when his sister Shelley was out of town.Van Lowe Taxidermy terminal entries#Check-in #1 Layout Van Lowe Taxidermy has three floors and a basement and is a combination of taxidermy store and personal home. First floor The entrance to the building leads to the main taxidermy store. The walls are lined with the merchandise - mounted heads of various Appalachian fauna, mounted antlers and claws, and a large stuffed bear standing in the front window. The store counter sits next to a shelf of taxidermy equipment for the casual hobbyist. A noise complaint lies on the counter next to a terminal. Behind a counter is a red button which can be pressed. There is a display case located against the northern wall which contains a strange bone if the player character has not yet completed Lying Lowe. A doorway to the east leads to a set of stairs which connect to the main living areas. Next to the store counter is a door which leads to a storage area and a set of stairs leading down to the basement. The storage area contains lockers and merchandise which has yet to be assembled for sale. There is a locked storage closet (Picklock 1) which can be unlocked by picking the lock or using the taxidermy storage key which can be found on top of a bureau on the second floor near the staircase. Second floor The landing area after reaching this floor contains a television and a couch. It also has a small cabinet holding coffee cups, teacups and a teapot. A door to the west leads to a kitchen. Shelley’s bedroom is connected to the kitchen, through a door which is next to another flight of stairs leading up. In her bedroom is an ensuite, a broken bed frame and a desk with the Life with Calvin holotape on it. There are three cat heads mounted above Shelley’s desk. Third floor The third floor contains Calvin’s bedroom and study. There is an upright piano and and a couch in the main landing. Calvin’s bedroom is beside the upright piano. Inside his bedroom is a large bed, a dresser with a bowler hat sitting on it, and a vanity with a golf bag leaning against it. His room has an ensuite and inside the ensuite is a set of mounted antlers with six rolls of toilet paper hanging from them. Calvin’s study is east of the top of the stairs. A terminal sits on a desk next to a note from RobCo customer support. A robot parts model sits on the desk beside the terminal and four empty milk bottles can be found in the wastebasket. There is a map and multiple boards hung on the walls with notes detailing strange occurrences and possible cryptid sightings tacked to them. Basement A radrat has taken up residence in the basement which is a combined laundry and workshop area that contains a chemistry station. On the wall next to the chemistry station is a mounted wolf head. The strange bone can be inserted in its mouth to reveal a secret safe containing Calvin's security code. On the wall next to the washer and dryer in the corner of the room is a calendar. Pressing the day marked 'Laundry Day' will cause the wall to shift and reveal the entrance to Calvin’s secret laboratory. A laser grid guards the entrance and can only be bypassed with a spare operative keycard. Calvin’s lab contains an assaultron assembly platform with a terminal attached to it. There is a large work area filled with spare parts from both robots and various animals. A tinker's workbench sits at the far end of the lab, next to a chalkboard with schematics for an imposter sheepsquatch drawn on it. 值得注意的物品 ;Holotapes and notes * 組裝密碼 - 秘密地下實驗室的工具櫃，靠近修補工作台。 * 行為重新編碼 - 在祕密地下實驗室的Assembly Platform終端機內。 * 凱爾文的保全密碼 - 在地下室把奇怪的骨頭放進狼嘴後，從隱藏的保險櫃拿到。 * 每月案件紀錄，八月 - 密地下實驗室的架上，靠近修補工作台。 * 可愛狼 - 三樓凱爾文的臥房，桌上。 * 《打屁屁，咚咚響》 - 在一樓大門進去展示區，和奇怪的骨頭放在同個展示櫃。 * 和凱爾文的相處 - 二樓臥房桌上。 * 噪音投訴 - 一樓櫃台的終端機旁。 * 給自己的筆記 - 三樓凱爾文的臥房，地上箱子旁。 * 產權證明 - 秘密地下實驗室中放滿機器人殘骸的桌上。 * 羅科客服 - 三樓凱爾文的辦公桌上。 * 通緝：羊熊怪 - 「凡」事根本任務期間在一樓櫃台附近的全像卡帶箱。 * 在哪裡？ - 二樓廚房台上。 * 凱爾文·凡洛的包裹 - 櫃台上。內含機警的市民給凡洛的紙條、哈珀斯費里的可疑死亡事件、艾莉西亞·莎伊的可疑死亡事件、艾曼紐·提靈的可疑死亡事件和可疑死亡事件總覽。 ;Other loot * 奇怪的骨頭 - 上述提到的展示櫃。 * 標本儲藏室鑰匙 - 二樓階梯旁。 * Potential magazine - On the top floor bedroom to the left, on a dresser. * Robot parts model - On the top floor, in Lowe's room, on the desk, to the right of a terminal. 註釋 * 媽媽留 - Note, on a table next to the washer and dryer in the basement, but cannot be added to the player character's inventory. * 未偵破：比博羅一家/失蹤的女孩們/湯瑪斯農場的目擊事件/失蹤的登山客 - Notes, all on the connection board in Calvin's office, but cannot be added to the player character's inventory. Appearances Van Lowe Taxidermy appears only in the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia. Gallery FO76 Van Lowe Taxidermy (board).jpg|Board with notes FO76 Van Lowe Taxidermy lobby.png|Lobby FO76 CH Monthly August.png|C.H. Monthly, August FO76 Dear Wolf.png|Dear wolf FO76 From Mom.png|From mom FO76 Knick knack paddywack.png|Knick-knack paddywhack FO76 Life with Calvin.png|Life with Calvin FO76 Noise complaint.png‎|Noise complaint FO76 RobCo customer support.png|RobCo customer support FO76_Van Lowe Taxidermy (Aliens room).png|Aliens room FO76 Van Lowe Taxidermy (Safe for code).jpg|Hide safe with Calvin's security code FO76 Van Lowe Taxidermy (Wanted Sheepsquatch).jpg|Wanted: Sheepsquatch FO76 Where is it.png|Where is it? ;Assets F76 Bysshe Calendar by Chris Ortega.jpg|Bysshe Company calendar found in the basement F76 Impostor Sheepsquatch 1.png|Blueprints for the imposter sheepsquatch F76 The Informant.png|Cover of The Informant F76 Van Lowe Mothman Sketch 1.png|Mothman sketch F76 Van Lowe Mothman Sketch 2.png|Another sketch F76 Van Lowe Sheepsquatch Sketch 1.png|Sheepsquatch sketch F76 Van Lowe Sheepsquatch Sketch 2.png|Yet another one F76 Van Lowe Sighting 1.png|A sighting photo F76 Van Lowe Wendigo Sketch 1.png|Wendigo sketch and notes References en:Van Lowe Taxidermy es:Taxidermia van Lowe fr:Cabinet de Taxidermie Van Lowe ru:Ван Лоу, таксидермист uk:Ван Лоу, таксидерміст Category:Wild Appalachia locations Category:Ash Heap locations